Daredevil
Biography "As Daredevil, I get to save the world. As a lawyer... maybe I can '''fix' it. I need them both. That's what I realized. The warrior and the lawyer. It doesn't work if I only have one." : -' Matt Murdock''' Childhood : Daredevil's life is a mix of joy and tragedy. The story of Matt Murdock began with his father. Jonathan "Battling Jack" Murdock raised his son alone, claiming Matt's mother had died. Jack wanted his son to be more successful than him. He impressed upon Matt the need to constantly study instead of playing sports with other kids. Jack hoped that Matt would become a doctor or a lawyer instead of an "uneducated pug" like himself. This led the neighborhood kids to bully the "cowardly" Matt as "Daredevil." Matt took out his frustrations by secretly training in his father's gym. One day, Matt saw a blind man walking towards an oncoming truck. Matt pushed the man out of the way. The truck crashed and a radioactive ooze spilled out, striking Matt across the face and blinding him. Some Sources say the Chemical belonged to TCRI and link the chemical spill to the origin of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles but this is false as the dates don't add up timewise. The Chemical and company, however could be the same. While recovering in the hospital, Matt discovered his hearing, smell, taste, and touch were amplified to superhuman degrees. He also developed a "radar sense" that formed a mental picture of his surroundings. It is believed that Matt Murdock may have a blood relation to the blind masseur Zatoichi. However knew evidence suggests Zatoichi may not have been blind at all. It seems like blasphemy to say but this comes from an official source in Japan. Even so this implies the belief that being blind and well trained is hereditary. If there is a connection, its more likely that Zatoichi taught someone his skills and they were passed onto Stick and then to Matt. During his time in the hospital, Matt was visited by a nun wearing a gold cross. Long thought dead, Matt would one day find his mother, "Maggie," was living as a nun. Matt wouldn't know who this woman was for many years. A few months later, Matt received training from the ninja master Stick. From Stick, Matt learned how to control his new abilities and honed his skills in acrobatics and martial arts. Meanwhile, Jack Murdock was desperate to fight. He reluctantly joined with a crooked fight promoter known as the "Fixer." The Fixer set up Jack to be a heavyweight contender, just to have him take a dive. Jack refused and won his fight, which was against Carl "Crusher" Creel(the future Absorbing Man). Later that night, Jack Murdock was shot dead by the Fixer and his men. The now orphaned Matt searched for his father's killers. He finally found the Fixer's gang and punished them severely. He chased down and confronted the Fixer, who pulled a gun on Matt. Before he could fire it, the Fixer suffered from a heart attack and died. Matt tracked down Angelo, the last man remaining responsible for his father's death. He found him at a brothel. Matt confronted him but was attacked by the women who worked there. In the melee, Matt knocked one of the women out of the window and thought she was dead (she would return as the Supervillain Typhoid Mary). He ran away in horror over what he had done. He went searching for Stick, but Stick had abandoned him because of his actions Matt continued his studies and entered Columbia Law School. At Columbia, Matt met and fell in love with Elektra Natchios. It was a first love for both of them. When Elektra's father was accidentally killed by the police, she retreated from the world and from Matt. Nelson and Murdock Matt earned his law degree and landed a job at a major law firm. He returned to Hell's Kitchen and to his father's old gym. There he met a young girl staying there named Mickey. They got close to each other and he trained her. He also ran into Foggy Nelson, a friend from college, while he was there. He helped him with some of his cases. Meanwhile, Mickey ended up being kidnapped by people working for the Kingpin. Matt tracked them down and rescued Mickey. Because of that he missed an appointment for work and was fired. Matt opened a practice, Nelson and Murdock, with Franklin "Foggy" Nelson. Karen Page was hired by Foggy as their secretary. Karen was attracted to Matt, and found it a pity that such a wonderful, handsome man could be so handicapped. Matt made a yellow and black costume out of his father's old boxing robes and continued to fight crime as Daredevil Becoming Daredevil:1964-1968 Daredevil first came on the scene in 1964. The Nelson and Murdock lawfirm at first saw little luck but they made it big when the Fantastic Four knocked on their door, or rather appeared floating at their window. Nelson and Murdock quickly gained a reputation for being the go to Superhero lawyers. Daredevil and Murdock both became friends with the Fantastic Four, to the extent where both identities were invited to the wedding of Reed Richards and Susan Storm in 1965. Though some of his early enemies were considered laughable like (Matador, Stilt Man, and Leap Frog), Daredevil gathered an impressive and dangerous rogues gallery. Electro was the first costumed villain Daredevil faced. Also, in one of his first encounters, he clashed with his long-time nemesis the Owl. In his first team-up with another superhero, he assisted Spider-Man in defeating the Circus of Crime. His next opponent, the Purple Man was a superhuman that was experimented in with chemicals that turned his skin purple and gave him the power to control people's minds. His power wasn't very effective against Daredevil since the vigilante could smell the pheromones in the air that caused Purple Man's control. Mister Fear(also known as Jonathan Crane AKA the Scarecrow) seemed like a natural enemy for a "Man Without Fear". He had taken over a wax museum and became obsessed with bringing his statues to life. He used his trademark fear gas to commit daring crimes. Daredevil also faced the Sub-Mariner during his early days as a hero, when Namor attempted to sue the Surface world before going on a rampage, forcing Daredevil to fight the Sub-Mariner, which was a losing battled. Even though he could not defeat the Atlantean, Daredevil refused to give up until he passed out from exhaustion, which greatly impressed Namor. The Sub-Mariner left, Daredevil having gained his respect. Karen told Matt about Dr. Van Eyck, a doctor from Boston who might be able to restore Matt's lost eyesight. But Matt refused, which angered her and she called him a coward. A client Klaus Kruger who was the Duke of Lichtenbad told them about Van Eych's treatment for the blind, Klaus verified the claims, and Matt asked to go along because he sensed that Klaus was lying about something. Back in New York City, Karen received a memo from Matt explaining that the surgery wasn't done, leaving Foggy to jealously assume that Matt chickened out at the last moment. Daredevil battled such villains as the Organizer and the Ani-Men. He traveled to the Savage Land and teamed up with Ka-Zar. Together they battled the Plunderer. He went up against villain such as Ox, the Masked Marauder, Gladiator, Owl, Tri-Man and Plunderer returned. He went up against Stilt-Man again. He finally took down the Masked Marauder. He then went up against the Queega. Deciding to tell Karen that he was really Daredevil, Matt's plans got thrown out of whack when the Nelson & Murdock law office was attacked by the Masked Marauder's gang who beat up Foggy and kidnapped Karen to draw out Daredevil who they suspected to be Matt Murdock. Learning of Karen's kidnapping, Matt went to the location where Karen was being held hostage, and pretended to be a blind Matt pretending to be Daredevil coming to misguidedly save Karen. Getting captured as part of his plan, Daredevil freed himself when his captors were not looking and easily defeated them. After Karen was freed and Daredevil turned in the crooks, Matt decided not to tell Karen his true secret fearing the danger it may bring her someday. Daredevil went up against an alliance between Two Face and Mister Hyde, which were working with aid from COBRA(represented in the Comics by a Supervillain of that name). he would team up with Batman(Dick Grayson) to defeat the two. His own rogue gallery increased battling the Beetle, and the Trapster, which led to his confrontation with Doctor Doom. Daredevil even battled the Joker(though Comics depicted him as a Supervillain called the Jester for legal reasons) in 1968. 1970's 1974 saw the gun violence committed by Frank Castle, The Punisher. Upon his capture, Murdock had the unfortunate task of defending him and while his work was commendable, it fell apart due to self sabotage from Castle, who received a deal from the imprisoned Wilson Fisk. The case hurt the reputation of Nelson v Murdock. The Nelson and Murdock team began to drift apart when Foggy Nelson pursued a candidacy for D.A. and succeeded. This left Murdock wondering what to do with his law career. He would reveal his identity as Daredevil to Karen Page. The Defenders While the name of the Defenders was in use since 1971, the original team was doomed to fall apart. It had consisted of Namor the Sub-Mariner, The Silver Surfer, Doctor Strange and the Hulk. Namor and the Hulk were unpredictable in different ways while the Silver Surfer wished to explore. This left the door open for a new team.(Warning: This segment is based on Nando V Movies's pitch for the plot of the Defenders show and contains spoilers for that. You can skip to "Elektra"). Daredevil met nurse Claire Temple in 1972 when he had been injured trying to save a boy from kidnappers. She would bring the New team of Defenders together in 1974. A woman named Alexandra was buying up real estate property and a Supervillain called the Wrecker was destroying buildings owned by Alexandra. The Wrecker had battled Thor in the past. Loki had enchanted the Wrecker's weapon, a crowbar to harm the God of Thunder. Temple gathered Luke Cage, Iron Fist, Jessica Jones, Misty Knight and Colleen Wing. Daredevil refused to come. The group was outmatched when the Wrecker revealed he had recruited his old prison gang and found that he could transfer the power to each of them, becoming the Wrecking Crew. Misty knight and Colleen Wing were seen as too vulnerable and told to stay back, lacking superhuman abilties. Luke, Jesica and Iron Fist were outnumbered by the four man band of the Wrecking Crew: Wrecker, Piledriver, Bulldozer, and Thunderball. Daredevil arrived and was able to distract the Wrecking Crew and allow his teammates to retreat. The group planned a strategy, learning of the Wrecker's identity as Dirk Garthwaite and learnign the identities of his cellmates. Since the Wrecker's target was Alexandra, Iron Fist revealed himself as businessman Danny Rand and announced a meeting with Alexandra to lure out the Wrecking Crew. Unfortunately, Jessica Jones's research into the Wrecker's past led to her being arrested for trespassing. Murdock showed up to act as her lawyer and got her released her but this left Luke Cage and Iron Fist to battle the Wrecking Crew. While they fought well, even being impressed by their own teamwork(later forming Heroes for Hire) Danny came up with a plan of changing back into Danny Rand and allowing himself to be captured. He had taught Luke Cage some semblance of Ki Sensing and Luke was able to track him down. The Defenders launched their assault, allowing Danny Rand to escape and change back into the Iron Fist. The group turned the Wrecking Crew against each other, leaving the Wrecker the last one standing when he absorbed the powers back into himself. The group was then able to defeat him. In 1976, Wilson Fisk formed a complicated plan to discredit Daredevil using the Assassin Bullseye, while the plan was thwarted, Daredevil resorted to using his old black Costume for a time. Murdock moved to San Fransokyo with Natasha Romanova, the Black Widow. Although their relationship later ended, they remained friends. But sometimes Natasha wished that they were more. While living in San Fransokyo Matt worked for another law firm. Elektra:1981-1982 Matt was reunited with Elektra under the worst circumstances. After college, Elektra had become an assassin. She had trained with an evil ninja cult called the Hand. Although she left the Hand, she had become cold and violent. Elektra was killed by Bullseye, the world's deadliest assassin. The Hand would resurrect her as a weapon. Murdock and the Defenders would battle the Hand, including Alexandra, who was revealed to be one of their oldest members. Elektra regained some sense of self and broke free. She then said goodbye to Matt. She would have other adventures, including battling the Hand to save a young girl. This adventure was made into a terrible movie. Born Again:1986 Daredevil survived the Crisis on Infinite Earths. Karen Page had pursued an acting career in L.A., but ended up a porn star hooked on heroin. She sold out Daredevil's secret identity for a shot of Heroin. The Kingpin learned of this and began to destroy Matt Murdock's life. Over the next six months, the Kingpin used his influence to have the IRS freeze Murdock's accounts, the bank foreclose on his apartment, and police lieutenant Nicholas Manolis testify that he saw Murdock pay a witness to perjure himself. A stellar defense from Foggy Nelson cleared Murdock's name. enraged, the Kingpin firebombed Matt's apartment, leaving his Daredevil costume in the wreckage to show that he knows his secret identity and was responsible for his recent trials. He also gave out the order to have anyone else who handled the information on Daredevil's identity killed. Karen eluded the Kingpin's assassins and made her way to New York to find Murdock. Murdock was left homeless and attacked the Kingpin, only to be savagely beaten and thrown into the East River. Near death, Murdock crawled and found himself at the Monastery in which his mother Maggie Grace was a Nun. She nursed him back to health. Daily Bugle reporter Ben Urich is contacted by Manolis as his son was taken in for surgery. When his son died, Manolis confessed to Urich about the frame up and his suspicions that the Kingpin was behind it. Nurse Lois, an enforcer assigned by the Kingpin to monitor Manolis, responded by breaking Urich's fingers and beating Manolis nearly to death. The unintimidated Manolis called Urich from his hospital bed, however, Lois broke into his room and strangled him, laying the receiver on his bed so Urich could hear his murder. Rather than cowing him, this goaded Urich to come forward with his investigation, alerting his paper and the authorities of the situation. The Kingpin, increasingly obsessed with killing Murdock, used his military connections to procure America's super soldier Nuke. Nuke was Frank Simpson, a distant relative of the famous Springfield family. He was nicknamed the Captain America of the Sarkhan war. When Captain America had gone rogue during the war in 1968, Simpson was meant to be the answer to him, being sent after Cap but failed as Joel Kent and Dr.Manhattan had. Joel Kent because he was not as strong as his father Superman, and Dr.Manhattan either because of his own morals or because his perception of time led to him seeing that Captain American would or needed to survive the fight. To draw Murdock out of hiding, Kingpin arranged for a violent mental patient to be released from an asylum, dress up as Daredevil and kill Nelson. Nurse Lois was ordered to relocate so that she could not be implicated, but she rebelled and attempted to kill Urich. Murdock, who had been shadowing Urich since hearing of the articles he was writing on the Kingpin, knocked out Lois and left her for the authorities. He then overheard a phone call to Urich which tipped him off to the plot to kill Nelson. The imposter Daredevil arrived to find Murdock waiting for him. Murdock defeated the imposter and saved Karen Page. Page confessed that she was the one who gave away his secret identity, but Murdock told her he had moved beyond the loss of his material possessions. Now back together, they moved into a derelict apartment, where Murdock helped her through heroin withdrawal while supporting them as a diner chef. Nurse Lois offered to testify against the Kingpin in exchange for a reduced sentence, but he had her killed by a Daily Bugle reporter sent to interview her. Having failed to draw Murdock out of hiding, the Kingpin ordered Nuke to fly to Hell's Kitchen and make a general assault. From a helicopter, Nuke shot dozens of civilians and destroyed the diner where Murdock worked. Appearing as Daredevil for the first time since his apartment was destroyed, he was left with no choice but to kill both Nuke and his pilot in order to avoid further civilian deaths. However, Nuke survived his attack, and the Avengers arrived at the scene to take Nuke into custody. Captain America, disturbed that Nuke has a U.S. flag tattooed on his face, investigated his background. When the military authorities gave him evasive answers, he broke into top secret records and discovered Nuke was the only surviving test subject of an attempt to recreate Project Rebirth, the project that enhanced the Captain's own body. Nuke broke free from custody in the same base. He was stopped by Captain America, but the Kingpin gave the order to kill Nuke. Nuke was shot by the military. Daredevil, having heard word of Nuke's escape while stealing money to rebuild the diner, grabbed Nuke from Captain America and took him to the Daily Bugle, hoping to get him to testify about the Kingpin. He was not fast enough, and Nuke dies before he could provide any evidence. Trying to get Nuke back from Daredevil, Captain America instead stumbled upon one of the hitmen sent to kill Nuke. The hitman named the Kingpin as being behind Nuke's assault on Hell's Kitchen, setting off a wave of lawsuits. Although the Kingpin was able to fight off all the charges, his public image as an honest and respectable businessman was shattered, and his lieutenants lost confidence in him. His obsession unabated, he disregarded Captain America's role and planned for revenge on Murdock instead. As for Murdock, he was living in Hell's Kitchen content with his life with Karen and his vow to fight for justice in his neighborhood. In 1988, the Supervillainess Typhoid Mary battled Daredevil for the first time. In 1989, Matthew Murdock found himself defending Bruce Banner's brother, Robert Bruce Banner, who had a similar exposure to Bruce that led to him becoming the Hulk. The two would team up against the Kingpin. Guardian Devil: 1998-199 Daredevil's wife Karen Page, divorced him because she was confused about her feelings for him. Angry and heartbroken, Daredevil fell back on his Catholic faith for support. A 15-year-old girl who knew his secret identity left her baby with Daredevil, claiming that the baby was born without her ever having sex. As he tried to discover more about the child's origins, he was contacted by a man called Nicholas Macabes, who claimed that the child was actually the Antichrist, leaving Daredevil a small crucifix. Karen visited Daredevil and revealed that she had HIV from her time as a porn star. Daredevil's old partner Foggy Nelson was accused of murdering a wealthy divorcee with whom he was having an affair, after she seemingly turned into a demon and Nelson killed her in self defense. Rosalynd Sharpe who was both his boss and Foggy's mother fired Foggy to avoid having his arrest affect the financial future of their law firm. Daredevil asked for assistance from Black Widow, but then attacks the baby, apparently convinced that Macabes was telling the truth about the child. Daredevil threw the baby off of the roof prompting Black Widow to leap off herself, saving the child. Daredevil spoke with Karen. She had been contacted by Macabes, who claimed that the child was responsible for her HIV. Daredevil asked Doctor Strange for help. Strange told Daredevil that the cross Macabes gave him was tainted with an undetectable drug which made him hostile whenever someone suggested that the child was innocent, revealing the cause of his attack on Black Widow. Strange was able to purge the drug from Daredevil's system. Summoning Mephisto for information, Daredevil and Strange learned that the church where Murdock left the baby was under attack. Daredevil arrived back just in time to confront Bullseye, who had murdered several nuns. Daredevil was unable to stop Bullseye from killing Karen and stealing the baby. After briefly contemplating suicide, Matt tracked Macabes to his headquarters, fighting his way to the final stronghold, where Macabes revealed that he was actually the villain Mysterio. It was revealed that about a year prior, Mysterio was diagnosed with an inoperable brain tumor. He resolved to die after enacting his greatest scheme. He turned his attention to Daredevil after discovering that the current Spider-Man, his usual enemy, was only a clone (Ben Reilly). Mysterio purchased information about Daredevil from the Kingpin, and began to set up his scheme. He used artificial insemination to impregnate the girl, drugged Foggy, faked the demonic transformation and death of the divorcee, posed as Karen's doctor to fake the HIV diagnosis, and hired Bullseye to lure Daredevil to him for a final confrontation. Mysterio believed that Daredevil would kill him when he learned of his plot. Daredevil dismissed Mysterio as unoriginal, pointing out that the Kingpin had already attempted to drive him insane once before, and that Mysterio had previously attacked J. Jonah Jameson with fake supernatural occurrences. Despondent, Mysterio freed the baby, and then—noting that his last move was stolen from Kraven—shot himself. After Karen's funeral, a conversation with Spider-Man lead Daredevil to realize that the infant he'd saved represented a positive outcome among the tragedy. His faith renewed, he named the baby after Karen and gave it up for adoption to a couple in New Guersey. He visited Black Widow and asked for forgiveness. After Foggy was released from jail, he and Matt visited the site of their old office, and Matt suggested that he would use Karen's money—left to him in her will—to re-open their own practice. New Millenium: 2003-2009 Matt Murdock married Mila Donovan in 2003. She was also blind. In 2005, Matt was offered a chance to Join a New Avengers team when he helped stop a jail break at the Supervillain Prison known as the Raft. He turned it down. He also participated on Captain America's side on the Superhero Civil War. He was captured and his identity exposed. Afterwards he would flee the country and remain in Japan for Five years. Tim was the son of a criminal who Daredevil was trying to apprehend; the man brutally beat Daredevil as Tim tearfully begged him to stop. To save Daredevil, Tim was forced to electrocute his father to death, after which Murdock comforted him and brought him to Urich, knowing that he would be a good father to him. Urich told his son that what Murdock did for them was a true example of what a hero does. During a battle with the Hand, Elektra was killed and revealed to be a Skrull. This demonstrated that the aliens had found ways to avoid detection from almost all methods available to the Superhero community. This caused paranoia over how long Elektra had been replaced. After the Skrull invasion, several abducted people, including Elektra, were recovered. Shadowland: 2010 While in Japan, Daredevil took control of the Han. He then returned and built a Fortress for the Hand in Hells' Kitchen. When Daredevil erected his fortress, it began to unsettle some of the heroes, like the Avengers. Bullseye entered the fortress and challenged Murdock to a battle. Murdock arrived dressed in a new black Daredevil costume and ordered a group of Hand ninjas to attack. Bullseye defeated all of these ninjas, but soon faced Murdock himself. Murdock brutally broke both his arms and then used one of Elektra's sais to stab Bullseye through the chest, killing him. Daredevil was possessed by a demon worshipped by the Hand. Among his actions while under the control of the Demon was to resurrect Bullseye with a Lazarus Pit, which resulted in the now insane Assassin fleeing. After the final battle- where he was cured of the Beast thanks to Iron Fist striking him with a 'chi punch' that healed the spiritual damage the Beast had caused to his soul-, Matt left New York on a journey to mentally re-train himself that would place him back on the right path by rediscovering himself. He also had to hunt down Bullseye. Matt Murdock's role as Daredevil took a considerably darker turn for the worse. Wilson Fisk, the former Kingpin of Crime, returned to New York City from exile in another country after brokering a deal with the federal government. Daredevil approached Fisk at a restaurant and demanded he leave immediately, saying that while he made a deal with the government, he made no such deal with him. When Fisk refused, a violent fight ensued in which Murdock gained the upper hand and killed Fisk, telling onlookers that he had exhausted all other options in dealing with him, saying: "I tried Everything else". Last Days: 2012 Daredevil would engage in a final battle with the resurrected Bullseye. The battle lasted hours and was recorded by several people in the area. Both men were unmasked. Bullseye gained the upper hand. Murdock muttered "Mapone". The word gave Bullseye pause. Bullseye then killed Daredevil, driving his own Baton through his temples. Urich began his investigation into the meaning of Murdock's last word. The similarities to the demise of Charles Foster Kane were not lost on him or the media. He was quoted as saying "Maybe it's his sled" as a joke. The meaning of Kane's last word having been discovered many years later. A former lover of Matt's was the spy turned Avenger Natasha Romanova(also Romanoff), better known as the Black Widow. Urich asked at a bar that Natasha once fought in, and while the bartender was of no help to him, he received a written message telling him to go around back. He did so and was greeted by none other than superspy Nick Fury who told him that Natasha has been dead for several years(This was evidently a lie to not involve her). Urich asked Fury if he knews what "Mapone" meant, but he claimed that he didn't. Urich pressed Fury for more information, but Fury quickly vanished without a trace when Urich turned around for a moment. Next, Urich was assigned to cover Murdock's funeral, but instead of doing so, he decided to tail a car leaving the funeral. The car stopped at a children's soccer game, where the driver was revealed to be Murdock's former lover Elektra Natchios, a former assassin now trying to live a normal, stable life with her son (of whom Murdock is the father). He asked her if she knewwhat "Mapone" meant, but she also claimed to have no idea. She threatened to kill Urich if he ever went after her again. Urich met with Mary Walker-Stamos, a former enemy of Daredevil better known as Typhoid Mary; she was currently a successful television actress in control of her mental state. She said that she did not know what "Mapone" meant and that she wanted Urich to leave her alone. She also had twin sons who were strongly likely to be Murdock's with their red hair. Mary Walker had overcome her split personalities as typhoid Mary. That persona was gone and Mary could not recall what she had done as Typhoid Mary. She had two children with red hair. Urich asked who the father was. Mary said she didn't know: "They were hers". Urich next contacted another of Murdock's former lovers, Maya Lopez, the former superhero known as Echo who was now a college professor. She too claimed not to know the significance of Murdock's last words. Urich was next alerted of Bullseye's death and visited the crime scene; Bullseye wrote the word "Mapone" in his own blood on the wall. While it initially appeared that Bullseye was murdered, Urich quickly deduced that the death was actually a suicide as Bullseye caused the bullet he fired to ricochet around the room before hitting him in the head. Urich next visited Frank Castle, the notorious vigilante better known as the Punisher who was currently incarcerated at Ryker's Island Maximum Security Prison. He asked Castle if he knew what "Mapone" meant, and he replied that it meant that Murdock had dirt on Bullseye; what it meant specifically, Castle refused to say. The Punisher used this opportunity to escape custody. Urich visited the supervillain Bushwacker, currently in critical condition at the hospital. Before he could get anything out of him, however, the supervillain Bullet came barging in intending to kill Bushwacker; in his rampage, he threw Urich out the window. Before Urich could fall to his death, a figure dressed as Daredevil rescued him before returning to kill Bullet. Urich awakened in the hospital with his adoptive son Tim at his side. Urich next met with Leland Owlsley, a former enemy of Daredevil known as the Owl who had now returned to his previous position as a stock investor. Owlsley was far from reformed, however, as he was shown to possess the mask Murdock was wearing when he died in a glass box as a trophy; he threatened to kill Urich if he came back. Urich was next contacted by another of Murdock's former enemies, Zebediah Killgrave, better known as the Purple Man. Killgrave had been previously been defeated but not killed by Jessica Jones and imprisoned until a recent escape. Walking into the meeting, however, Urich saw that the Purple Man had recently been shot dead by the Punisher who quickly departed. It is also discovered that the Punisher killed Owlsley earlier that same day (most likely moments after his meeting with Urich). Urich next visited the Church of the Hand in search of answers, but he quickly became a target once he mentioned "Mapone". He was targeted by the Hand's ninjas before being rescued by the new Daredevil, who seemed to be apprehensive of taking part in such a major fight. He received aid in the form of the Punisher, who eliminated a large number of the Hand alongside "Daredevil" before once again vanishing. "Daredevil" went over to find Urich but discovered he was killed by stray Hand arrows. "Daredevil" unmasked before the dying Urich, revealing himself to be Urich's son Tim. At some point Murdock began training Tim to be his successor, teaching him how to fight as well as instilling in him the values he learned from various figures over the years. Murdock told him that the spirit of his own mentor, Stick, also known as I Ching, who was killed in 1973, had been reincarnated into the world and would come to serve as Tim's mentor in time. After Urich's funeral, Tim took out his frustrations in his private gym before being visited by the Punisher who explained that "Mapone" was a source of guilt for Murdock. Tim asked Castle if perhaps he was the reincarnation of Stick meant to serve as his mentor, but he had no idea what Tim was talking about. Before leaving, he warned Tim not to go down the wrong path or else he would kill him. Tim next settled down for a drink at a bar, joined by Peter Parker who he previously met at his father's funeral. Parker left abruptly (his Spider-Sense had gone off) and Tim was given a written message to go around back where he was met by Nick Fury. Fury expressed his sympathies over Urich's death and offered Tim a file detailing what or who "Mapone" is, revealing Fury knew and had refused to tell Urich. Tim rejected him, angry over how Fury sharing the file would have prevented Urich's death, tossing the file into a nearby fire and returned to the bar. Back at the bar, a young, red haired woman was accused of hustling the men she had been beating at games of pool; the accusations quickly turned violent with Tim interfering. While Tim held his own, the woman was shown to have beaten most of the men down before taking off her glasses, revealing herself to be blind; she claimed that her mother told her that her blindness was the only thing her father ever gave her. She introduces herself to Tim as Mapone Romanova, the daughter of Matt Murdock and Natasha Romanova. Mapone told Tim that most people simply called her "Stick". Category:Superheroes Category:Heroes